The Future Ahead of Us
by hoshisukabiru
Summary: Sometimes you just need to think a bit ahead of time... 'What should I do after graduation' —common dilemma among high-schoolers. Let this question be answered by our favourite people in this series. HasexKaori & SakixShogo


"Just write down your potential career path and what you're gonna do in order to achieve that goal. As simple as that." Inoue-sensei said to the whole class. "I don't see why you guys are having a hard time thinking about it. Shouldn't you guys already decide about your future by this time? High school isn't fun and games, I'm telling you."

And the ramble went on.

Man, Inoue made it sounded so easy when in reality, it wasn't like that at all.

"Fujimiya-san," I called her. "What do you plan to do after we graduate?"

"Hmmm…" She looked up, as if there was a thought bubble on top of her head (Which I had to admit, was kinda cute). "I'm still giving it a thought. But, for sure, I want to further up my studies in a university. I love mathematics, so maybe a maths course?" She finally decided, smiling that cute smile of hers. "What about you, Hase-kun?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not really good at any subject…" I sighed dejectedly.

That was when Kujou-kun butted in our relaxed conversation.

"That's bad, dude. You've got to think now or else you won't have the motivation. Right, Kaori?"

He earned a nod from Fujimiya-san who expressed a stern look towards me (Gosh, she's still adorable).

"Hajime-kun's right, Hase-kun."

I smiled awkwardly at Fujimiya-san and turned to shoot a glare at Kujou-kun.

* * *

"Hey, Shogo," I flailed the piece of paper in the air. "Have you decided what to write on this?"

"Nah. I'm still thinking." He replied curtly with his usual bored tone.

"Well, me too." I was sort of elated that Shogo was in the same condition as me.

"But I'm not like you."

I cringed at that statement. At times like this, I'm so jealous of Shogo being a top student with a nonchalant attitude. "I hate you."

"Let's see you say that again after I don't talk to you."

I flinched. "You devil…"

* * *

As usual, I got to eat with Fujimiya-san at the rooftop during lunch break. It was supposed to be an alone time between the two of us, not that I mind, but Kujou-kun was being a nuisance (I don't hate him, but sometimes, he captures Fujimiya-san's attention better than I do) and also, Yamagishi-san had insisted on joining us (or rather, _her Kaori-chan_ ) for lunch just so she could gobble up the lunch that Fujimiya-san prepared for me. And for some strange reason, Shogo was also with the three of us.

Though, it was no longer a rare sight for the five us to hang out together nowadays.

"Yamagishi-san, what do you write in your paper?" I asked her curiously. Now that we're all gathered, I might as well take on the opportunity and ask.

"What paper, Hase-kun?"

At that moment, I was sure everyone froze and stared at her disbelievingly. Everyone's expression—including me—was the perfect illustration for worry and concern.

"Saki-chan, what Hase-kun meant is the career path paper. Do you remember it now?" Fujimiya-san tried to replenish Yamagishi-san's memory.

A few seconds later, a light bulb shone through her eyes.

"Oh, _that_ paper!"

"Yes," I said exasperatedly. " _That_ paper."

"Hmmm… I'm still thinking. When do we have to hand it in?"

I was about to answer her question, but Shogo's reply came out faster.

"Tomorrow. How could you forget something Inoue has reminded us for six times today?" He sighed.

Yamagishi-san laughed. "I never think it's important because I already have so many reliable people to count on around me. Kaori-chan, Ai-chan, Maiko-chan and you three guys are always there. And that's already enough for me."

"I don't see how you can achieve satisfaction from just that." Kujou-kun said. I could see that Kujou-kun was anxious for her future. Well, we all were—except for Fujimiya-san. She must have understood Yamagishi-san's feelings so well. Her eyes were gleaming, so full of life that I felt myself drowned in her chocolate orbs. I didn't realize myself staring until Shogo pierced my ribs with his elbow.

'You look like a pervert by ogling her,' he whispered.

'I wasn't!'

"I'm content with it," She declared and then, almost immediately, she received a _knock_ from Shogo on her little head. "Hngh!" She tried to hold back a yelp, which was clearly unsuccessful because a weird sound escaped her lips.

All astounded eyes were on Shogo. I couldn't believe it: he actually hit Yamagishi-san! I know that a soft knock like that won't hurt because I experienced it uncountable times from Shogo. I meant, the people he could casually hit like that was only limited to one person (me). Are they _that_ close that he was able to do that?

"Kiryuu-kun, why did you do that? Are you okay Saki-chan?" Fujimiya-san was always nice, worrying about the victim was always the priority. She rubbed Yamagishi-san's head, maybe to soothe out the pain.

Yamagishi-san chuckled lightly. "It's okay Kaori-chan. It doesn't even hurt!" She gave a 'peace' sign. "The other time hurt even more, but I don't mind— since it's Kiryuu-kun."

"Such a silly reason." Shogo grunted. This caused Yamagishi-san to grin. "It's not."

 _Wait. What other time?_

"Wait. What other time?" Kujou-kun asked, but that question evaporated quickly into the thin air, left unanswered.

"You may have your friends by your side to count on, but they're only supporters. You're the one to determine your life. So, don't say things like having them by your side is enough. You also need to be part of it."

I knew Shogo well as my best friend, he may appear—no, he may _be_ rude and unapproachable. But beneath all that cold exterior, he was a nice and reliable guy.

Yamagishi-san nodded. "Thank you, kiryuu-kun."

I didn't know why, but it was a little uncomfortable watching the two of them locking and holding their gaze together, even for only a few seconds.

"Is there something going on between you two…?" Kujou-kun started to break the ice. "I noticed you two get along well after the trip."

I'd be blind if I didn't notice that. I believed they made up, but… was there something more than that?

"What do you mean?" Yamagishi-san asked innocently, shifting her glance towards Kujou-kun.

"Uhhh…" Kujou-kun was at a loss for words.

"Nothing. You guys are overthinking it." Shogo interfered with a surly expression. "Back on the subject, what do you write on the paper, Kujou?"

"Oh. I'm on the same boat as Kaori. I'll take a maths course in uni."

I didn't like the idea of both of them attending the same university and doing the same course (meaning= more time with each other than with me). Kujou Hajime's a really nice guy, and I hate the part of me that cannot seem to despise him. I don't even know the reason why I need to dislike him in the first place. The thought of them together bubbles the infuriation inside me, and I'm not sure why. So many whys in my life that I'm not able to answer. Fujimiya-san was my friend. I'd betray her trust if I were to initiate something more than just friends between us.

"That's good." I acknowledged half-heartedly. "What about you, Yamagishi-san?"

"I-I really don't know. Everyone has their own passion already, except for me…" She admitted with a hint of panic in her small voice. She fiddled with the ends of her skirt agitatedly.

"But, Saki-chan must have something that she's good at right?" Fujimiya-san offered to cheer her up. "We can help you to figure yourself out. How's that sound?"

Before Yamagishi-san could even reply, Shogo said this _expressionlessly_ :

"You eat fast. Maybe you should join eating competitions."

Kujou-kun and I snorted. Fujimiya-san gave us a dirty look, but, c'mon, that was hilarious. Especially when Shogo said it with such a straight face.

"You're good at sculpting." He contributed again.

There was a pause.

.

.

.

"Yeah… now that Shogo mentioned it, you're quite good when we were at the beach during summer holidays." I agreed.

"What? What did I miss?" Kujou-kun asked.

"She made that frog from Naruto. It was highly detailed! Even I couldn't believe my eyes."

"Hase-kun, you're exaggerating. It's embarrassing me…" She smiled happily, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"You're amazing Kiryuu-kun! To remember something as minor as that." Fujimiya-san's eyes glinted with awe. I glared at Shogo for winning the favour of Fujimiya-san's affection. He merely shrugged and looked away.

"It's not particularly amazing. We attended the same elementary school. I just happened to remember the sculpture competition back in fifth grade."

"Ehhh… was there ever a competition? I don't remember hehehe."

"There was. It's all right. I don't expect you remember to anyway."

.

.

.

"CRAP. That's the bell!"

* * *

"Hey, Shogo," I conversed when we walked home together. "Did she win? I mean, Yamagishi-san."

There was a brief moment of silence. Maybe Shogo was still registering what I was talking about in his mind.

"No, she didn't."

"Eh?"

"I already told you that back then it was different."

"Is it the bullying…? Don't tell me…"

"The girls in class broke her artwork because it was too beautiful. It's understandable though; when you're better than everyone else."

"I'm glad that she's fine now. She really changed huh."

Shogo nodded.

"Yeah. She selects her memory. The good times are remembered and the painful ones are buried deeply forgotten."

"You seem to understand her well, Shogo."

AND his fist hit my upper arm.

"Owww what was that for you jerk!?"

"Stop imagining things that will never happen. There's nothing between us. We're not like you and Fujimiya."

I blushed. "What the heck Shogo!" I fumed in embarrassment. "We're friends!"

"Yamagishi and I are the same. If we are even friends. More like, just there because our friends are friends. By the way, have you decided what to write?"

"I'm still not sure. Ugh. And we have to hand it in tomorrow too! What should I do, Shogo?"

"You're average at almost everything."

Right now, I wanted to punch Shogo so hard in the face… grrr…

"But, you're a nice person, Hase. You're compassionate and understanding. Find a job that suits your personality. Seriously, you can't even figure that out yourself?" He sighed.

"Huh?"

"You helped Fujimiya. Surely you can help other people too."

I processed what Shogo was talking about. I smiled.

"So cheesy Shogo," Hase smirked. "But thanks! For his whole week, anything you want in the vending machine is on me."

* * *

I've decided, and pretty much determined and confident. I'll catch up to her. I'll be a professional in order to stand in the same level as her; just as what my friends sought themselves to be.

I scribbled my future plan on the piece of paper, feeling satisfied.

 _ **WHAT WILL YOU DO AFTER YOU GRADUATE?**_

 _Be a counselor_

 _ **WHAT SHOULD YOU DO IN ORDER THE ACHIEVE YOUR ANSWER ABOVE?**_

 _Study more on human psychology_

It appeared that Shogo had finished down writing as well since his head was slumped on the desk. I wasn't sure whether he was sleeping or simply lazing around.

Curious, I cautiously snatched away his paper without him noticing.

 _ **WHAT WILL YOU DO AFTER YOU GRADUATE?**_

 _Do business in dealing artworks_

 _ **WHAT SHOULD YOU DO IN ORDER To ACHIEVE YOUR ANSWER ABOVE?**_

 _Study business and management_

The paper was quickly grabbed by Shogo. "Shouldn't you ask for permission before you read?" He sighed. "Have you got no manners?"

"Umm… Shogo," I began. "Do you do this for… uhh… _Yamagishi-san_?"

From what I recall, I was pretty sure that Yamagishi-san had written down 'professional sculptor'. Was it a coincidence that Shogo's interest was related to Yamagishi-san?

"Of course not. What're you implying? I appreciate art. You know that I'll eventually run my parents' company. Besides, I don't like working under people. So, it's an ideal job for me."

"Is that so…" I acknowledged.

I don't know why, but I couldn't help but feel that there was something going on in between Shogo and Yamagishi-san even though both of them denied such claim. I asked Fujimiya-san, Kujou-kun and Yamagishi-san's two friends about this and they all agree with me.

Well, we just have to wait for the future.

* * *

 **A/N: YAY, it's over :D I was typing this story for fun in my phone but it turned out to be so long that it reached the word limit. Then I retyped it in my laptop and decided to publish it as my first story. This story is based from my experience as a pre-university student. After O-levels, I just don't know what to do with my life. I was driven by my school's careers teacher (which I'm sad to say, not really helpful) to select subjects that I want to take for A-levels so that I could proceed to university with a preferred course. I had a hard time thinking. However, with help from various people, I came to a good conclusion on what I'm going to do hehe**

 **I know that there are mistakes all over, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm not perfect, and therefore, still learning the English Language. Feel free to correct my mistakes. May God bless you.**

 **Aside from that, I just love KaorixYuki and SakixShogo 3 Shogo is such a bro, and I want to write him that way. And, that part about Shogo's parents owning the art-dealing company is all made up. I wish there's a fanbook about the characters or something, like what they did for Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. It could be a good reference.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~2Hoshi3~**


End file.
